Stupify
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Robin really needs to think before he speaks. 'Torture Robin' Series. Drabble.


**This is something I totally came up with out of the blue, feeling as though I needed a small drabble of a one-shot after taking two exams (yay me!). And now I don't have to go to class until 3PM tomorrow. Super yay me. **

**Therefore, late night to where I can fit in a completely random, plotless one-shot. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>Robin sat on the bed in the infirmary, allowing Raven to work on healing his broken nose as he held an icepack to his now blackened eye. He pointedly ignored the small smirk on her face. He heard both boys snicker, which cause him to cringe and hide behind a glare, just making them laugh louder.<p>

"So Rob, how'd you get that black eye right there?"

He mumbled something and cast his eyes downward.

Cyborg cupped a hand around his ear. "Sorry, didn't hear ya."

He glared at them. "Don't worry about it."

Now one would wonder, where is Starfire in all of this? Wouldn't she usually be fretting over her best friend/hopeful future lover?

Under normal circumstances, yes. But these were not normal circumstances.

Let's start at the beginning…

STT

The Titans were at the local park, going on one of their usual picnics. Cyborg was placing all of the burgers on the Titans' – minus Beast Boy's – plates, and Starfire was busy sucking the life out of the mustard bottle. Robin smiled with a glazed look, oblivious of the other Titans quietly snickering at him.

"Robin?"

Robin startled, his gaze still on Starfire, but now consciously. "Uh, yeah?"

She smiled and bounced in front of him. "Perhaps you would like to play the 'Frisbee' with me?"

He nodded quickly; anything to get away from the two idiots sitting next to him. It seemed that lately their teasing had increased tenfold, and he had no idea why.

Maybe they're just sick of waiting for him to admit his feelings? No, that couldn't be it. Because he didn't have any feelings for her. None.

He sighed. _He_ couldn't even believe himself anymore.

She giggled happily and grabbed the Frisbee, dragging him along with her. He smiled, in spite of himself.

"All right Star, you know how to play?"

She gave him a look. "Yes Robin. If an Earthly dog can learn the rules of catch, then I believe I can as well."

He chuckled. "That's not what I meant. There's actually a competitive game for the Frisbee."

She folded her arms and sighed. "Perhaps…just the catch?"

He nodded. "Of course." He made a move with his hand, beckoning her to throw it.

She smiled and spun it through the air, clapping while she watched it fly.

Robin debated on actually trying to catch it, but decided against it when it was at least five-hundred feet above him.

Starfire seemed to realize her mistake, though not her fault (it was hard for her to control her strength to such an extent), and sped through the air to catch it before it descended to the ground. She flew back over to her spot quickly, a blush across her cheeks. "My apologies."

He laughed and nodded. "It's not a problem, Star. It's not your fault." He motioned toward her, referring to her strength.

Her blush deepened as she giggled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose."

He gave her a sweet smile, and then got back into a readied position. "All right, throw."

She nodded and tossed it through the air again, this time with less force. She soon realized that it still went a bit farther than she intended and she began to speed toward it, not realizing that Robin was doing the same.

They collided quite harshly, both falling to the ground. Starfire fell straight on her back, and Robin on top of her…but that wasn't the worst of it. Robin's right hand had some how accidentally ended up her skirt, making them both freeze, eyes wide.

"Uh…" He wanted desperately to move, but his body refused. Think of something. Say something. Quick! Lighten the situation. "Uh…never thought this was how I'd get to second base." Shit.

The angry look and glowing eyes showed that she was _not_ amused.

STT

"Dude, I thought you always _thought_ your moves through before doing them."

Robin simply glared at him. "It's not my fault."

Raven snorted.

He turned his glare on her. "What?" He scoffed when she simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. He turned to Cyborg, who was still grinning like mad. "Get rid of every Frisbee in the tower. _Now._"

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, random and plotless. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
